


Exquisite

by RogueLioness



Series: Thedosian Tales [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: He marvels at what their relationship brings.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Female Inquisitor, The Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Thedosian Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Exquisite

She’s curled up on the bed, a tiny figure nestled into the extra-large mattress, and she’s unashamedly stolen all the covers.

Bull doesn’t mind.

His eye traces her sleeping form, and it’s not the first time that he wishes, fleetingly, that he had both eyes to fully, properly admire her.

She’s small and slender compared to his bulk, but he’d never again do the mistake of underestimating her. Beneath her soft skin - riddled with scars as it is - she bears tough, firm muscles that carry a great deal of strength. Power - gained through years of training and practice, through sweat and blood - infuse her limbs, and he thinks of her as a steel statue covered in velvet.

He’s seen her bring down a bear with a single stab; he’s seen her slice her way through an entire group of bandits without getting a single wound in return; he’s seen her moving so silently that if he were blindfolded he’d have sworn there was no one around.

It makes her intimidating.

She’s not _always_ that way, though. She trips over her own feet sometimes, and slips and slides on the silliest things - the last one was a rotting leaf - and each time she does it never fails to make him laugh.

But he likes her that way. It’s what makes her who she is.

She lets out a soft snore as she rolls ungracefully onto her back. Bull shakes his head, and pulls the blanket over her now-bare legs.

He knows how much she hates getting her feet cold.

Or wet.

She’d bitched and moaned the entire time they rode back from the Storm Coast, the first time they’d met, when she’d recruited him for the Inquisition. It was only when they’d left the Coastlands and entered the Bannorn - when the constant rainfall had let up - that she’d stopped whining.

She never let anyone talk about that one time they’d had to go to the Fallow Mire.

Suffice to say… it had not been one of her finest moments. Now, between Josephine and Harritt, her feet are constantly well protected with a variety of boots and socks.

She’d even had Solas cast an enchantment over any footwear she wore out on the field, telling him to _fuck off_ in that blunt way of hers when he’d suggested that it might be a little _too much_ preparation.

She rolls over again, her knee striking perilously close to his groin, and he jerks back automatically. The mattress shakes in response to his sudden movement.

One eye blearily open, she gazes up at him, yawning widely as she tries to disperse the fog of sleep.

“You okay?” she asks him as she stretches, long and lithe and limber, cat-like elegance in the motions.

He’s entranced, and a familiar heat starts to bubble up in his stomach. He stares at her; honey blond hair tousled and messy, falling into her eyes and down her back;; her sleeping shirt’s slipped off her shoulder, revealing tantalizingly creamy skin dotted with hundreds of freckles; and everything about the way she’s relaxed around him speaks loudly of the trust she has in him.

A trust he’s never quite had before.

Oh, sure, the Chargers trust him to lead, and his sleeping partners trusted him to not hurt them, but this? This is the kind of trust that comes with intimacy and affection; the kind that comes with a _bond_.

How did he end up like this? He’s always expected nothing but a good fuck from his partners; so how did _that_ turn into… _this_?

She knows him well enough to be mildly concerned by his silence. “Bull.” She sits up and crawls onto him, straddling his waist. Bright silverite eyes stare down at him. “Talk.” She presses a kiss to his mouth as encouragement, and it warms him in a way he cannot explain.

He’s never had _this_ kind of feeling under the Qun.

He’s well acquainted with sex and comraderie and _other_ kinds of affection, but Dani makes him feel _cherished;_ he feels protected - which should be silly, given how she’s less than half his size, but he _does_ \- and when he’s with her, he’s not a Qunari, he’s not Ben-Hassrath, he’s not Tal-Vashoth, he’s just Bull; not _The_ Iron Bull, but _Bull_ , spoken in that crisp, soft, lilting way of hers.

“Bull?” her tones carries more than a hint of worry.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mutters, and pulls her down to him.


End file.
